A Day of Darkness
by Hikari Ryou No Bakura
Summary: (Don't know any summary, maybe RyouX Bakura fic in the future of this fic)
1. Chapter 2

It was a hot morning in Domino City. How could it be so hot in the morning?! I was sound asleep as the pale boy in the other bed. He woke up with a slight yawn as the alarm clock rang, as I quickly grabbed something throwing it in the air hitting the clock. The pale boy known as Ryou said, "Kura, you could of just stand up and turn it off" I spoke lazily "I won't waste my time in that" I yawned as I sat straight from the bed I put my socks on and got dressed. On the contrary Ryou was already dressed and sitting down in the couch watching the morning cartoons. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee as Ryou chirped happily "Good Morning!!" I spoke again lazily "I hate it when I do that" I took a sip of my coffee and looked at him "Aren't you going to school?" He answered me "It's Saturday, Kura..." I looked at him as I went to the living room sitting down. I spoke to him "I'm of right now defeat the Pharaoh a little revenge" He looked at me back and replied "Kura, why?" I looked at him as I stopped almost heading out the door I sighted and spoke "Look!! Do you have to know?!" I snapped at him as Ryou gave a slight whimper.  
  
I headed out the door and headed towards the Pharaoh's house. I saw him in the porch of the Kame Shop (I spelled it wrong, correct me...) I gave him a icy glare as he spotted me and spoke "Bakura, what are you doing?" I smirked as he knew he had a bad feeling about this, "I'm going to get your puzzle...now duel me..." I looked at me "I accept!" I looked at him as we were ready to duel, "How about a little Shadow Game?" He was shocked as I looked at him in a smirk. Yuugi on the other hand was headed to Ryou's house. Yuugi knocked on the door and Ryou answered (Of course) "HiYuugi" "Hi Ryou" Yuugi entered the room...as he looked around, he was alone "Ryou, were's Bakura?" Ryou sighted, "He's dueling with Yami for his puzzle" Yuugi looked at him 'Yami? He has a new powerful deck!' he though as he was shocked. Yuugi grabbed Ryou and headed to the shop "Yuugi!! Were are you taking me?!" "To Bakura and Yami! Yami has a powerful new deck!" Ryou was shocked when he heard Yami say "Now you will not torment Ryou no more!!" He also heared Bakura's screams as when the arrived. The Sennen Ring was on the floor as Ryou fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes...Yuugi spoke "Ryou, I'm sorry.." With that Ryou grabbed the Ring and left home.  
  
Ack! Short Fic but...I promise I won't do it short......I'lll update soon enough. See ya till next chapter!!! Review even if you didn't like it.....oh and...my e- mail was busted so I had to get a new e-mail so this is my first fic in this Pen Name..-smashes head on desk- Curse you!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou arrived home remembering the screams of his yami tears falling down his cheeks. He grabbed the golden artifact looking at it, he continued sobbing more tears streaking down his cheeks. He shaked the Ring sobbing, "Please, please...come out..." He sighted now sleepy as he put the Ring beside him, going into a deep dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryou's dream:  
  
Ryou was running in the darkness, it looked like the path would never end. He saw a figure of Bakura...his screams...in his memory echos..making tears fall down his cheeks "Bakura! Don't go!" The figure of Bakura vanished as Ryou stopped and fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollable.  
  
~~~~~~~~ End of Dream:  
  
Ryou woke up sweating as he saw the Ring by his side. He grabbed it, hugging it tightly. "Please....come back..." Next morning Ryou woke up as he sat down in the couch straight up. He sighted remembering when Bakura came and called him weakling and many things. When Ryou standed up the door suddenly knocked. He opened it and saw Yuugi. "Hey, Ryou are you ok? Yesterday you runned...." He looked at Yuugi with a frown "I'm fine Yuugi..." He sighted depressed."Well, do you want to go to the park with us? Me, Jou, Honda, Anzu and Yami?" Ryou was shocked when he heared the name 'Yami'. He nodded. Yuugi looked at him "Ok meet me at 2 at my house" With that Yuugi left excited as Ryou closed the door slipping from the door sobbing.  
  
He just sat down till 2 hit the clock. He standed up and went to Yuugi's house as Yami appeared out the door with Yuugi. Yuugi then took him to the park were he met everyone there, a picnic. Ryou sat down tilting his head facing the grass. Jou looked at him "Ryou are you ok? It looks like your paler than ever, have you eaten lately?" Ryou replied "I'm fine.." In the picnic he ate nothing just staring down the floor one tear falling down his eyes. He went to his soulroom and saw Bakura's soulroom. He hoped Bakura was there. He opened it slowly seeing nothing, empty. Then Ryou left the picnic as everyone including Yuugi screamed "Ryou! Wait! Are you ok?" Ryou left and sat at his house..he was in vacations from school and never left his house.  
  
Many months later Ryou wanted to be strong just like Bakura told him so he trained as much as he can. He then became strong in those months. Then one day he went to Bakura's room. He saw Bakura on the bed, as quickly as he can Ryou went up to me and hugged me tightly. Bakura's eyes widen as he tried to squirm away from Ryou's strong grasp. "Please! Leave me alone Master! Don't hurt me!" Bakura was really confused...was his name Bakura? Why is he hugging me I'm just filt...I'm a slave. Ryou's eyes widen "Bakura, what have they done to you!" With that Ryou's eyes were filled with tears. Bakura's eyes widen and hugged Ryou "Master, please don't cry"  
  
Many days later Ryou went to school and Bakura stayed in the house. Bakura was afraid being alone he wanted Ryou to come, but he was afraid to wander this house. He standed up and runned around the street as he saw Ryou with his friends. Ryou's eyes widen and Yami's eyes turned to anger. Ryou and Yami chased Bakura to the street as Ryou grabbed his hand running to the house. Yami shouted,"Come back! Demon!" When Ryou arrived Yami bursted in with his friends. Yami grabbed Bakura dragging him outside on his hair, smacking him around leaving Bakura weak and defenseless moaning in pain, "Please don't hurt me! Pleas-"Then another smack came from Bakura's face leaving him in bruises. Ryou though 'They think Bakura is hurting me...' He ran, but then a familiar voice said, "Ryou, you will not be tormented anymore.." It was..Jou! Jou Was blocking his way not letting him to help Bakura.  
  
That's about it. Please review. I'll update as fast as I can.. 


End file.
